kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Shoko Fujibayashi
is a Japanese lyricist who has written the lyrics for several tokusatsu television series' theme songs. Most recently, Fujibayashi has worked with Shuhei Naruse on the soundtracks of Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Kiva, and their films. She has also worked with Nana Mizuki, BoA, Ken Hirai, Sowelu, Mikuni Shimokawa, Crystal Kay, Beni Arashiro, Issa of Da Pump, Lead, and Miho Kanno. Songs written Kamen Rider Kuuga * (opening theme) * (ending theme) Kamen Rider Agito ;Opening themes * * ;Ending themes *"BELIEVE YOURSELF" *"STRANGER IN THE DARK" *"MACHINE TORNADER" *"DEEP BREATH" Kamen Rider 555 ;Opening theme *"Justiφ's" ;Ending themes *"Dead or alive" *"The people with no name" *"EGO ~ eyes glazing over" *"Justiφ's -Accel Mix-" ;Movie theme *"Justiφ's -Accel Mix-" Kamen Rider Blade ;Opening themes : *"Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE" *"ELEMENTS" ;Ending themes : * *"Rebirth" *"Take it a Try" Kamen Rider Hibiki * (second opening theme) * (ending theme) Kamen Rider Kabuto ;Opening theme *"NEXT LEVEL" ;Ending themes *"FULL FORCE" *"LORD OF THE SPEED" ;Movie theme *"Flashback" Kamen Rider Den-O *"Climax Jump" (opening theme) *Double-Action (ending themes) *"Action-ZERO" (ending theme) *"Real-Action" (ending theme) Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! ;Insert song *"Climax Jump HIPHOP ver." ;Other songs *"Double-Action GAOH form" *"Double-Action Wing form" Cho Den-O Trilogy ;Episode Red theme *"Action-Zero 2010" ;Episode Blue theme *"Double-Action Strike form" ;Episode Yellow theme * Kamen Rider Kiva ;Opening theme *"Break the Chain" ;Ending theme *"Destiny's Play" *"Individual-System" *"Innocent Trap" *"Shout in the Moonlight" *"Supernova" *"Fight for Justice" *"Roots of the King" ;Movie theme *Circle of Life Kamen Rider Decade ;Opening theme * "Journey Through the Decade" ;Ending Theme * "Ride the Wind" * "Treasure Sniper" Kamen Rider W ;Opening theme * "W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~" ; Ending themes * "Cyclone Effect" * "Free your Heat" * "Finger on the Trigger" * "Naturally" * "Leave all Behind" * "Love♡Wars" * "Extreme Dream" * "Cyclone Effect (acoustic edit.)" ; Movie War 2010 theme * "Stay the Ride Alive" Kamen Rider OOO ;Opening theme * "Anything Goes!" ;Ending themes *"Regret nothing ~Tighten Up~" *"Got to keep it real" *"Ride on Right time" *"Sun goes up" *"Time judged all" *"Shout out" *"POWER to TEARER" *"Reverse/Re:birth" ;Movie theme *Te o Tsunagou ~Matsuken × Kamen Rider Samba~ Kamen Rider Fourze ;Opening theme * "Switch On!" ;Ending theme * "Giant Step" * "Shooting Star" * "Bounce Back" * "ENDLESS PLAY" * "Evolvin' Storm" * "Cosmic Mind" ;Other songs *"Love is Overdrive" * ;Super Hero Taisen theme *Jōnetsu ~We are Brothers~ ;Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Space, Here We Come! theme *Voyagers Kamen Rider Wizard * "Life is SHOW TIME" ;Ending Themes * "Last Engage" * "Mystic Liquid" * "Blessed wind" * "Strength of the earth" * "Just The Beginning" Kamen Rider Gaim ;Opening Theme * "JUST LIVE MORE" ;Ending Themes * "E-X-A (Exciting×Attitude)" * "Toki no Hana" * "Rise Up Your Flag" * "Point Of No Return" * "Ranbu Escalation" ; Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle theme * "TEPPEN STAR" ; Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! theme * "YOUR SONG" Kamen Rider Drive ;Opening Theme * "SURPRISE-DRIVE" ;Ending Themes * "Unlimited Drive" Kamen Rider Build ; Kamen Rider Build: Be The One theme *Everlasting Sky Kamen Rider Zi-O ; Insert songs *Zi-O, Toki no Ōja *FUTURE GUARDIAN Climax Heroes ;Climax Heroes Fourze *"ENDLESS PLAY" ;Super Climax Heroes *"Perfect Game" References External links *Fantas.biz - Fujibayashi's official website *Shoko Fujibayashi at the Super Sentai Wiki Category:Crew